User talk:Stranger958
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Stranger95 page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's spoiler policy. If you're looking for a place to start editing, you can visit the to do list to find pages that could use your help. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chibiphantom (Talk) 09:30, September 14, 2011 Hi!! Hi, Buddy! I know I already talked to you in your blog but I wanted to thank you personally for your edits! I hope you decide to stay for a long time to contribute and participate! There are projects you can be part of. I am the manager for R&R Project so if you like to join, talk to me! There are other projects of course, haha, so join whatever you like! If you have any problems, talk to me, or the admins here: Chibiphantom aka C. Phantom and SereneChaos aka Serene. You are awesome!! Yes, another helper~ I'll nominate you to be the member of the R&R Project. I'm the manager of it anyway so there's like... a hundred percent you'll get in!! Don't worry about being busy on the weekdays (just like me, I can only get on around the evening or later) cuz you don't have to work on this wiki everyday. Just as long as you're active! Thanks, Buddy, for finding time for this! Again, you are awesome! I nominated you here. Oh, and don't get offended since I addressed your pronoun as he/she. I don't have a good idea of your gender yet and didn't want to guess rudely. Are you male or female? If that question offends you, you don't have to answer ;) Got it, Buddy! Thanks. Oh, and I'm male just so you know, haha. And congrats, you are now officially a member of the R&R Project!!! I listed you under the name 'Buddy' but if you don't like that nickname, I'll change it right away! :) By the way, I can tell by your profile you have a sense of humor. I especially liked how you called Mey-Rin pretty and added "without glasses". Thanks! Thanks for uploading the back for volumes 7-9. I've been looking for those for forever! ^-^ However, there are a few problems with some of the other images you uploaded. Yana Toboso has asked that the images she makes for her blog not be uploaded elsewhere, so we don't want to go against her wish. You also uploaded a few duplicates (here and here). However, yours are higher quality, so we can replace the current ones. =) (This one's technically not a duplicate, but there's a similar one but of higher quality. I figured you'd like the higher quality one ^-^) Also, thanks for taking an interest in the wiki! SereneChaos 22:58, September 16, 2011 (UTC) No problem! =) SereneChaos 19:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help Me Basically, you go here and press edit. Once you do, you'll see the source code. Scroll down until you see this: |'Duke/Duchess' Stranger958 (Talk - - ) | | Apparently, there's two empty lines that start with | right below ). On the first empty line, you will sign your name. Use only three tildes to sign in order for the timestamp to be excluded. Afterwards on the the second empty line, you type in the date you were promoted. For example: |'Duke/Duchess' Stranger958 (Talk - - ) |Signature goes here. |Promotion date goes here. If you're confused, look at the way Lau wrote his and modify and copy it. That's pretty much it. However, there's been a change in the position of members as stated here so you may not be a duke/duchess. If you scroll all the way to the bottom, you'll see that all new members will be Baron/Baroness and work their way up. Ask your king, Lau, about it and he'll explain it. I hope that was helpful. If you still need more guidance, don't hesitate to ask. }} 23:52, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Helping You simply put ''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter #, page #, or Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode # directly after the paragraph or sentence that is referencing something. It will automatically appear in the box at the bottom. =) SereneChaos 22:51, September 20, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! =D SereneChaos 01:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Position Haha, yeah, we have this whole new idea that new members should start low and then climb the ladder so the rank that you have, you'll actually deserve it. I can just move your info to Baron/Baroness for you if you like (I'll need your agreement first). The king gotta help his people ;) Oh, and love how you added Buddy to your signature. That's awesome. R&R Members Hullo, Buddy! I hope ya don't mind but I went ahead and changed the R&R Members for ya. I placed you in the Baroness position and added your promotion date. And also, I made your signature read Buddy. Check it out and if you want me to change Baroness Stranger958 to Baroness Buddy, I will do so! So anyway, if you have any problems with it, please tell me and I'll change it! That's all for now, LAUUUUUUUUL! It's no biggie, Buddy! Man, I forgot to say LAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL!!! Hahaha, you're spamming lauuuuul! Hey, so your signature is Stranger958. Do you want me to change it on Template:R&RMembers? No worries, I changed it for ya. Just focus on lauuuuling ;) Chat Im going around asking all active users. As you may or may not seen from other wikis there is this program Chat on the wiki where you can chat with other online users there. I think its convenient as if you need an answer asap you do not have to go to their talkpage write your message and wait for an answer. I can enable it anytime, I just need your opinion on this. }} 02:46, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hehe I'll bet you want to be either one of those two girls being hugged by Undertaker, yeh? :P [[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within''' the Darkness of Sin]] 02:23, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Just because there's noises doesn't mean he necessarily had sex with her! ... Right? xD But still to think that she even got that close with him, hell yeh! D:< *steals Grell's chainsaw and kills her* [[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 05:54, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Ahaha lauuuul :P *eerie noise behind* Umm... I think I better go Buddy... Grell's coming for revenge for stealing his chainsaw... AAAAHHH!!! *runs quickly away, whirring sound behind her* --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 21:41, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Aha! I have an idea! *rushes up to William, knocks him unconscious, dresses him up in Beast's costume and runs away laughing maniacally* xD xD xD That's sure to keep Grell distracted for a while xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:03, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Haha I dressed him up as Beast, but I guess a demon could also work >:D Lol ew that's disgusting... --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 09:54, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Lol yeh they are technically the same thing :P Haha ok I'll remember that :S I just realized I say haha and lol alot don't I? :P --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 10:01, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Haha ohmigosh yes! How could I forget that? Lauuuuuuuuul >:D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 08:09, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Haha yeh it was ;P Btw get on chat! I'm on right now :) --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 08:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Footnotes Haha, it's ok, Buddy, it doesn't bother me :D Ok, I'll try my best to explain since I suck at that. Deep breath... ok, here we go: Ya know how sometimes the references are the same thing? Yeah, well, we can just put them as one with footnotes (you know what they look like, right?) Anyway, whenever you see duplicate references like for example: Hi, my name is Lau.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 1 I live in a house.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 1 There's two of them but you can just make them one by doing this: Hi, my name is Lau.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 1 Note that you can pick whatever name you want for the ref name. You can put or anything like that. I live in a house. Now you see what I did there? I did not type out the whole thing Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter yadda yadda, thing again. I just added but this time I added a slash after "Lau". That's important. And that's basically it. If you wanna see how it should looks like: Hi, my name is Lau.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 1 I live in a house. Now be honest, Buddy, was that helpful? Are you still confused, haha. Rate this explanation from 1-5. Wow, I'm surprised that was actually helpful! :D Haha, I'm also not alone in this shame corner thingy. It's getting pretty crowded, lol. Oh wow, that was actually helpful to me as well, Lau! Haha yeh I'm eavesdropping here xD And just to tell you, I fell off my chair laughing when I read this: Hi, my name is Lau. I live in a house. xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 08:10, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, so you did noticed the box! I hoped no one would when I wrote "I live in a house", haha. And it's plus one more, so it will be four people in the shame corner, lol. Re:Where to put it Oh ho, you keep a scrapboard that is mainly filled with Undertaker pics (surprise surprise)! That's pretty neat. (Btw I only read a bit of Pandora Hearts and it seemed hella cool but I forgot to continue :( Meh, though there is this one guy that acts almost exactly like Undertaker as you said. What's his name again?) Hmm, I'm getting a strong feeling of that bottom left section but then your to do list/manga release dates might extend and you'll have to use up that section. Before I give ya final answer, can you upload a pic? ;) Damn your scrapboard looks hella awesome! I see a whole mess of Undertaker!! Hahah, oh yeah you don't like pink cuz it's too girly xD Although if you hadn't pointed it out, I wouldn't never noticed the background lol. Yeah that's his name... Xerxes. You might destroy me if I ask but do you love Undertaker more?? ;P Aah spoiler! What a twist! (I never read up to ch 17 but it sounds interesting.) You read from mangareader.net too? Cool! And now I know that spoilers are dangerous: your head is in risk of exploding. Oh and yeah you should cover up that empty space in the bottom right with Ciel and randon Kuroshitsuji pics ;) Once you do, send me another pic to see how it looks like! Btw, does your parents ever walk in your room and stare at the load of your husband's pics on your scrapboard?? Ahaha your scrapboard thing is so awesome! I love it :D Btw eavesdropping here ^_^ Yeh you can add more pics of Ciel or random Kuro or Pandora Hearts pics in that empty space... I wonder what your parents or sister think when they see all those things ^_^ I'm gonna aim to put a gigantic Sebastian poster in my bedroom to see what my parents think... >:D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 06:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Tsumi-chan, lil eavesdropper, lol Once you put up a Sebastian poster, be sure to take a pic of it if you can :P @Buddy, haha, got it. Break it is (thank god; it's easier to spell anyway). Hahahaha, funny solution, Buddy. Yep, just marry both of them. 30 babies each? Haha, the hospital is going to know you quite well. By the time you're 60 years old, you'll be like... last one! Just one more baby! Almost there! Hahaha, my mom overreacts too, although she never adds 'honey' at the end to make things all sweet, lol. Your dad is silent, haha, no surprise. I bet he's like I don't understand teenage daughters. Haha, your sister is evil >:D lol, I don't wanna be her if your Undertaker pics get ripped off. hahahhahah, you brainwashed your brother!! I wish I can do that to my brother. Too bad I don't have any! Just annoying sisters, lol. @Lau Lol I don't know when I will be able to get a Sebastian poster that's huge but I'll try xD @Buddy Haha I love your dad's response (no comment... xD) and your sister is pure evil. Omigosh and you brainwashed your brother as well!!! Woah awesome I wish I had a little sibling so I could do that too mwahahahah >:D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:29, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Ahahaha Your top asked questions are funny xD I loved them! I'm thinking of doing some of mine as well... *contemplating* --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 08:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHA there's actually the name Porn in Thai??? xD xD xD *laughs head off for the umpteenth time* --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 05:09, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Aww what a misleading meaning... xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 05:46, October 26, 2011 (UTC) R&R Project Hey there, Buddy! We have our newest member in the R&R Project: TSUMI!!! I promised her you'll go over there to welcome her :D Re:Erm Haha, yep your husband comes first. And I'm flattered by the 'king' part~ Imo, those count as two separate pages so they shouldn't be in a footnote. Cuz the one with page 16 means that the info only comes from page 16. The other ref comes from part of page 16 and 17 so it's different info which requires separate refs. Meh, basically you just leave it alone. It's fine as it is. Keep up the good work! Re: Signature Haha I was wondering why you wouldn't opt for something more fun xD Hover your pointer thing on your username at the top right hand corner and when this list comes out, click on My Preferences. Then the first settings you see should be User Profile (or something like that) and then just scroll down until you get to the signature section. Check the Custom Signature box so that you can change it anytime you want. You need to do a lot of coding though - how about you tell me what you want in your signature and I'll do it for you? Then you can copy and paste the coding into that settings thing :) --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 08:52, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Haha as expected xD Ok, so the coding is: [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] Hope that code fits in the section as there is a limit :S btw I also added a link to your talk page instead of just your profile page for better navigation :D You can test your sig on my talk page to see how it looks! --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 10:22, October 27, 2011 (UTC) No problem if you need any other help, feel free to ask me :D :D :D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 07:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for leaving that nice message on my talk page. It made me very happy. Oh, don't worry about me taking Undertaker. I got my eyes set on Grell XD. Thank you and I might just help where I can instead of focusing on just one. Thanks again ^_^ - Mitz OH MY GOD You have competition, Buddy... >:D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 02:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Haha, I was wondering the same thing? How could someone dare to face someone fearless and invincible like Buddy!?!? xD Haha though I technically warned her of your wrath too... --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Haha yeh me too xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok I'm still here :D Man, I hate it when internet stuffs up like that... >.> --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Aw lol ok xD bye! --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:51, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hallo again, seems like you're back ^_^ you're doing a great job so far, just added some links on your edits but anyhow, aweshum! Oh and btw I see that you've written everything down but when I meant everything I didn't actually mean the literal everything ^^" so for example, if the weight or spanish voice or whatever isn't included, you don't have to write |weight or |spanish voice down you can just omit those parts xD sorry for not telling you sooner... --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 04:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Lol yah np xD sorry if it makes you feel bad or anything... --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 04:40, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Woah woah woah Woah Buddy, you're on a roll! You did such an aweshum job with the character templates, I'm thoroughly impressed :D (and you did so much too!) Great job! --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 07:37, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Haha lol xD so whatcha doing now? --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 08:04, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Lol sure go ahead xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 08:07, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I know... Just trying leaving and joining or refreshing it over and over again like Lau T.T btw he just vanished dunno where he went... --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC) That happened to me before too. Usually it works after you close it and reopen it but I dunno about now :S --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeh I realised T.T but this is strange, its still working perfectly fine for me :O anyways wanna join me and Lau on our mission to murder the chat? [[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 04:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Wait nvm it's stuffing up for me too *fumes* >:( [[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 04:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Okie dokie :P >.< sigh not working AT ALL... --[[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 04:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) OMGOSH x( seriously!? Another 6?? lol chat's working for me fine now... --[[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 04:26, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Aww first Lau then you T.T you all leaving me waaah T.T lol bye Buddy :D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 04:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello Thanks for the compliments and now that I've had three people tell me I should join a project, I will join one soon. And you are actuall very close. I am a clam fan but I can be pretty crazy sometimes and I LOVE bloody immatrue fangirls they are awesome! It's always fun to be around them since they're so crazy! Ummm... so I was wondering, what are the jobs (ie. queen, duchess, etc) and what they are supposed to do. So yeah and just a little note I can be a bit slow. Well anyways thanks for all the warm welcomes! Thehawkseye98 04:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I get curious alot but rarely ask questions, but with this I'll be asking a lot of questions cause I want to be helpful and such. Thanks for helping and I will definetly join a project. I just to figure out which one. xP Thehawkseye98 07:05, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Buddy, just wanna point out that the person who hated crazy fangirls wasn't Hawkseye - it's Mihara :P Just thought I'd save Hawkseye some confusion xD xD xD oh and Mihara, you don't mind me mentioning you so much do you? :P --[[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 09:41, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh! That makes sense now. I thought Buddy figured that out through my profile. xP Thanks. Thehawkseye98 23:55, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I've decieded to join the R&R project! But... how do I join? XP Thehawkseye98 01:12, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Page Your informational pages are completely hilarious. Made my day reading the thing. XD Undertaker must have the best wife in the world...The best part about your page was teaching your 5 year old brother about Undertaker's awesomeness...Isn't that just fun to do with characters? My six year old sister is a Pluto fangirl >D AshLanders 17:31, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Waah... ... you guys are so... ^_^ *hugs Buddy* waaah thanks for checking up on me - it's ok, she's fully entitled to her opinions though I do confess, I felt a bit... well how do I say... 'bad' at first ^_^ but whatever being crazy is fun xD Thanks again guys you're such best buddies ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ Tsumi vewy happy :D And tch! Of course Sebby-chan's mine, that is the truth and no one can defy it >:D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 08:01, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :) lol our last chat was such an epic fail wasn't it... >.> I wonder if it's fixed... how are you? [[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 09:26, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Lol ok :P oh and btw today me and the other Jap students had to show around these Jap students who came fom Japan to our school for a visit :D It was pretty fun - although we didn't understand some bits xD lol oh and I asked my group (we were separated into groups) whether they watched Kuroshitsuji and they were like '... no not really...' so haha (kinda disappointed) but then my friend found me this girl in her group who was a Kuroshitsuji fan (YAY!) and she really loved Lau :P (Lol Lau...) and then, this other Jap girl rushed up to me excitedly and started fangirling about Kuroshitsuji xD xD xD I was like woah woah super Kuro fan here :D And she liked all the hot guys xD (Sebastian, Grell, Undertaker etc.) lol so that was a fun day :P haha that was one rant...[[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 06:31, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Those jap kids were sooo cute xD Haha yeh... I would too xD Imagine if she really did like this Lau... then I would be like: Ok... I have a few questions to ask you... first of all... are you being serious... second of all... how do you know him... third of all... O.O O.O O.O xD xD xD in polite terms of course lol *sighs* Right now I'm dreaming about buying Kuro merchandise esp. the poker cards or quo cards... --[[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 09:41, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Waaahh I am so jealous of youuuu x( you get big banners from friends... I'm pretty sure my friends are too cheap to buy me Kuro stuff xD not that there's much here anyway... lol oh that reminds me! I want to have a Sebby-chan plushie tooo! I wanna cuddle him when I sleep - that would be so aweshum and kawaii :D *drifts off into dream world* --[[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 09:57, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha xD I think maybe it's better if this whole family thing doesn't get too complicated... ^_~ and the banner is so fly!!!! Waaah I am so jealous of you >.< [[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 07:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi hi hi! I'm backkkk :D I found connection so that's a good thing ^_~ What did I miss? :D [[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 08:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Page Aha...Saying Undertaker is gay...I bet you just love that. XD I have noo idea...She squeals whenever she sees him or hears his name....Even the "planet" Pluto. She also has a strong love for the Triplets, which is beyond awesome. ....-:Facepalm:- I always forget the signature....Well and by Pluto the planet, I mean just basically anytime she hears the word "Pluto" Whether related or not she just goes nuts about it! Hah....She may struggle in science in the future...Or be a total fan of it. XD AshLanders 20:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Misunderstanding... ^^' Hii and thank you for welcoming me! :D I've already apologized to Tsumi and I didn't mean to say that stupid stuff... :( It was a misundertanding of my part because I really thought that she was serious about that text. Stupid me! xD So I'm really sorry for that... I hope you can also apologize me. I'd love to know what fun activity are you all doing claiming the Kuroshitsuji guys as your husbands, hehe. :P RE: LOL xD That Alois gif is the reason why i like uploading images like that! :P P: :P P: Lol. I keep trying to funny images like that and uploading them. :D [[User:Bug_Guts|'Demon Overlord of Insects']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bug Guts']] 22:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Undertaker gif... I thought you might like it, so i uploaded it! :D Lol! [[User:Bug_Guts|'Demon Overlord of Insects']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bug Guts']] 22:29, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Question Ok, so I'm a bit bored so I decided to edit and such so I went to the R&R Project page and a question popped into my head. What is the difference between footnotes and references? It's confusing me. sry I forgot to add my sig. The Queen of Darkness Skye 04:00, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes it does help.I always see people explaing what are footnotes and references and they look the same. So yeah. Thanks! The Queen of Darkness Skye 23:37, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Undertaker cuteness! Hehe, Niji uploaded it :D You like it? Btw, I was bored a while back so I made this Undertaker poster just for you :D You like it too? Sorry, doesn't look that good, could have done it better, but I'm not really good at Photoshop >.> and I wonder if I should have used more manga pics of him ;S oh well... The actual pic is really big :O prob actual poster size :S Edit: Actually no not as big as I thought ^^" Re:Hi there! Hey and thanks for the welcome :) So you are an Undertaker fan? I guess I can tell by your avatar and how your talk page is infested filled with Undertaker pics. LOL, thanks for censoring the content; I'm not old enough for that. You're right! People are talking about projects. Amazing. (p.s. a secret. I will ask to join all the projects. Let's see how that turns out.) Your 'rubbish' is hilarious and I voted on your polls. Rin Chau 22:46, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Newest Member & Congrats Our newest member of the R&R Project is Rin so it'd be great if you welcome her! :) And congrats Buddy, you are now promoted to the duchess of the project! :D Husband List.. xD I see that Glen has been replaced by Oswald-Glen... That's a good choice.. Lol I like true Glen haircut but his eyes are very very creepy.. Niji Sakura 12:43, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah because if you really look, Jack is really cute... but the thing is that he is bad and he betrayed Oz and everyone... I can't wait to know what made him bad, and why... Also why do Lacie say that she will die soon... Omg.. too long to wait.. Just like for Kuroshitsuji... Niji Sakura 12:43, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Our Final New Member Say hi to our final new member, our baroness Kit-Kat here please! Heh, my charm attracted her that's what. Re:Dude check this out ROFLMAO!!!! That was hilarious!~ You guys were so hyper and crazy xD I especially cracked up at the Viscount roleplaying thing. Fainting and getting back up xDxDxD Haha, wtf at the Nico Nico thing! Aww man everyone was on! Grr, I wished I was there. lolol, screens*itting xD Re:*[]* (Love that *[]* face btw.) Argh, the chat thing doesn't work for meh right now cuz of my old, crappy laptop that I want to murder so bad. I'll try to go on after refreshing 100x and stuff :( Undertaker.. Mhh so I learned that to be able to share undertaker with you, we have to be your real life friend.... I already took a ticket and I'm coming to you.. Prepare to share.. xD Aww you are so sweet and I forgot to sign and you knew it was me? Hehe hope you'll be on chat tomorrow.. Niji Sakura 13:21, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry My chat absolutely will not let me go on DX or at least it does but nothing shows up DX imma still try and try until it does though... 08:51, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hmm ok actually my piano practice can wait til later (if you saw what I wrote on chat). Oh I don't have Skype :P 09:08, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Now my Gmail's not working T^T 09:48, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry can you go on gmail? My chat's still not working T^T 08:37, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: STAY THERE~! .....Whaaaaaaat?...... ...forgot sig.... [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 08:54, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Chat Chat I've seen you in chat lately, but the computer im on will not let me join the chat. :P So dont think im avoiding you or something! (Same goes for anyone else reading this, im not avoiding you.) [[User:Bug_Guts|'Demon Overlord of Insects']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bug Guts']] 02:21, December 5, 2011 (UTC) What would i give though! 0_o Im not good at drawing... :P My drawings are usually frowning faces with blood dripping out of their mouth. o_o [[User:Bug_Guts|'Demon Overlord of Insects']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bug Guts']] 02:31, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Skype Yea. It was so fun and hilarious!! xP [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 04:06, December 5, 2011 (UTC) The pic you made when you were staying silent for charity woah what a long title O.o D'awww that was cute :D 09:46, December 5, 2011 (UTC) YO!!!! What's UP? Dude I'm still new to this so help me out! Like the chatting thing and the info that ur had put on wall. And I'm glad tht my name does irritate u! mwahahahah! >:D anyway cya tmr at skool XP Undertakerwife 14:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC)UndertakerwifeUndertakerwife 14:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Yo~! Ohh so ya mean the stalker box on my talk page. So you have come to Lau-senpai for help... But I don't really know how to make one. I mean I just copied the coding Phantom gave meh. Want meh to transfer the coding? (Psst for Secret Santa, the stalker boxes might be one of my gifts cuz Im too lazy to write/draw.) The stalker box is so annoying and aweshum! Sorry I'll try to find and send the code ASAP but it's so difficult on my iPad. See ya soon. HEYA~! Hmmm kinda looks like you got the nack of it :S but anyways, if you want a more complicated one, there's a lot of coding here (well not really a lot but still) so Imma give you an example: That's the basic idea :D and when you do that coding the whole thing will turn out like this: ^_~ of course you can also change the colours by referring to this. 06:42, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Sorry, that template wasn't supposed to turn out like that T^T if you edit this section and view it in source mode, you'll see it clearer :) Really? Have you done it the way it looks like in source mode? Coz the way it shows up on your actual talk page is wrong :S do you want those colors? I can make the thing for you :) 21:31, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Aha! I think you've got it :D *clap clap* no it's ok I don't mind doing all that it's not a hassle at all ^_~ 00:57, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I CAN'TTT T^T The chat still doesn't work T^T gmail chat? 09:29, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Good Job!!! Hello!!! Since you were so good during the charity silence thingy xP I made this for! I meant to upload this a while ago but never had the time and kept forgetting! xP I had actually made this like last week during school cuz i was writing down the lyrics to a song and it reminded me of you and Undertaker so I made a heart and kept adding stuff. xP Btw, I know the scythe sin't right, as I said I did it in school and couldn't look it up and I thought it looked nice that way so i kept it. Sorry if you can't see it very well, I'll try to upload it better soon. xP I wrote Buddy with a heart on Undertaker's sotoba btw! <3 Sorry really messed up above! D: [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 08:50, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I can;t remember how to this!!!! D: D: D: [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 08:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome and thanks!!! xD [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 09:31, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but whenever I downlaod skype my computer gets all these weird viruses and I'll have to reset my comp and then I'd have to downlaod it again. So I won't be able to get on skype for a while until i figure out what is doing this to my comp. Sorry!! T^T 21:14, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Soryy, that was me. [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 21:19, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Me too T^T [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 04:58, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hiya buddy! Thank you for advising me about Tsumi.I saw her threats if anyone were to steal Sebastian.It gave me chills to read.And no im not intrested in undertaker but he would like my house beacause its fillied with joke book.And what do you have against Ronald Knox?!Do you not realise how cute he is.Anyway please do not take the following men: *Sebastian Michaelis *Ronald Knox *William T. Spears *Finny *Gray Fullbuster Thank you Chat Can't you see me on chat?